


Dinner Guests

by crowdedangels



Series: August [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: “Are you trying to kill him?”“Not intentionally. This time. "





	Dinner Guests

“Jack!”

He decided he had been off the front-line for too long considering how much he jumped at her voice. Maybe it was the knife in his hand or the terror in her voice. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

He looked down to the kitchen counter: foil wrapped veggies, marinade brush, bowl of marinade... he didn't know what he was missing to cause her voice to do that. Was there one of those dimension bugs again that he couldn't see? “I don't-marinading?”

“With what?”

“Garlic, lemon and basil.”

“And who's coming over?”

“Rodney and Jen...nifer. Shit.”

“Are you trying to kill him?”

“Not intentionally. This time. He's married to a doctor though, maybe-”

“Jack.”

“I'll go back to the store.” He pulled his jacket from the back of the chair. “I'll get more plates too.” He fished what he had originally bought from a bag still on the table: light blue paper plates with little lemon motifs.

She grinned, “No, we'll use them. It'll keep him in line.”

He chuckled as he kissed her cheek on the way out the door, “That's my girl.”

 


End file.
